OTP Battle Collection
by Akakuro-Fujoshi
Summary: A series of one-shots submitted for the 2014 OTP Battle revolving around the AkaKuro couple. Revised!
1. Cold

Dressed warmly in the thickest coat with a red scarf around his neck, a teal-haired boy was rolling up a huge snowball about half his size before he stopped to rest and take a deep breath. Turning his head, he saw another male carrying a smaller ball of snow, walking in his direction. He could see puffs of cold air released from the other's perfect lips, causing him to have inappropriate thoughts of what those lips could do to melt him into goo.

Akashi Seijuurou. That was the name of his companion, his captain and teammate. His boyfriend. At that mentioned status, he hid his reddening cheeks underneath his scarf which was gifted to him by the taller (and most definitely much more handsome than he would ever be. How the said boyfriend of his fell in love with him, well, that was beyond him) boy.

The redhead piled his heap of snow on top of Kuroko's own with ease, giving a smile reserved especially for his lover.

Embarrassed, the younger one scrambled to make another snowball for the head of their snowman. It was a funny sight as the other almost tripped in his flight. Knowing fully well that Kuroko would be safe from any injury with the soft snow beneath them ready to cushion anyone's fall, he strode to the opposite direction in search for twigs as hands for their masterpiece. Along his way, he picked up a few acorns as well.

As soon as he gathered all that he needed, he marched back silently to where his significant other stood waiting for him to return, appreciating the peace surrounding the two individuals standing outside in the cold weather instead of enjoying a warm cup of cocoa in front of the fireplace. Maybe they could do that after a snowball fight. Now that gave him an idea.

He handed the acorns to the bluenette while he stuck the twigs into place at the sides of the snowman and pulled out a carrot he stuffed into his pocket before they went out to play. Now, Akashi was not one to enjoy doing activities which would waste his precious time but once in a while, he liked to indulge his Tetsuya and let him have his way. After all, it was worth it to see a wide smile decorating the other's face.

When the other was busy pushing the acorns into the middle segment of the snowman, Akashi sneaked behind him, compacted a snowball in his red-mitten-clothed hands, waiting for the shorter boy to look his way while he tossed the white substance upwards and then catching it a few times.

Oblivious as to what awaited him, Kuroko stared at his handiwork for a few seconds, eager to show Akashi and taking a picture with their snowman. He turned his body only to be smacked in the face with something chilly. His face scrunched up adorably, he opened an eye only to catch sight of a laughing red-eyed male, holding his stomach, his body curled up. Now that was a rare scene.

He pouted, faking a mad face but it only served to make his companion to laugh harder than he already was. If only he could capture this moment with a video camera. That would shut the other up.

Charging towards Akashi with the intention of attacking him, Kuroko crashed into him and they fell into a tangle of limbs on the snow-covered ground. The cerulean-eyed boy struggled to get up only to be stopped by a reluctant redhead's arms wound around his body in a tight grip. Any attempt to escape was futile when one is going against one Akashi Seijuurou.

"Akashi-kun is so childish." The bluenette had said. However, the said teenager only chuckled, placing a kiss on the cute red button nose of Kuroko's. The latter made a face. "I'm angry. Don't try to placate me with a kiss."

"Then how should I make up to you, your highness?" Kuroko hid his face in Akashi's shoulder after punching him playfully a few times. He twisted his neck slightly to whisper in his boyfriend's ear, "A warm cup of vanilla would do."

And that was how people passing by their cottage found them. Cuddling in front of the fireplace under a fluffy blanket with a warm cup of vanilla each in their hands.


	2. Portrait

**Warnings: **Mpreg

* * *

Light shone through the floor-to-ceiling window, illuminating the huge living room, casting shadows over the tiled floor. The room was well-furnished with an expensive-looking leather couch in the middle of the room, facing the 42 inch LED smart TV sitting on an oaken television cabinet. Silver grey curtains lined with golden threads hung by the side of the windows. An elegant tall vase sat in a corner, next to the entrance to the dining area. One of the walls was decorated by abstract paintings, appreciated only by ones who favour art. However, among the paintings, there was a messy drawing of a child, framed and hung proudly for all to see.

Said child was a teal-haired boy aged three who was currently lying on his tummy, humming a children song he heard from the television a few days ago as he busily drew pictures with a triangular-shaped 2B pencil his parents provided him.

Akashi Shinji is a bubbly boy with ruby red eyes. Even at this young an age, his father could see the potential in him to grow up into a fine young man just like his other father. And what a fine man he has turn into, that Akashi Seijuurou. Otherwise, Kuroko Tetsuya would not have wed to him.

Said man stood in the doorway silently watching his adorable son drawing a lovely picture again while clutching a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. He stood there for who knows how long, enjoying the scenery in front of him with the vast garden decorated with roses of various colours in the background.

Arms circled around him and he could feel his lover pressing against his back, resting his head on the taller male's shoulder. Placing his free hand above the other's interlocked fingers, he asked how his husband was faring this morning.

Kuroko grumbled in response, snuggling closer to the redhead. Well, as close as he could in his condition. In his very pregnant state he could not press much of his body against Akashi and he despised that. He hated everything about pregnancy except the baby in his womb. The only good thing about pregnancy was he and Akashi had created a miracle in the form of Akashi Shinji and another was coming in a few days.

"Looks like someone is grumpy this morn'," The older Akashi turned towards him and placed kisses on his forehead first, then his eyelids and then his nose and finally his lips. This part, he showered especially with lots of love. They kissed soundlessly, to avoid their son from discovering what they were doing behind his back.

The redhead licked Kuroko's lips, seeking for permission to enter and the other complied, allowing the taller male entrance to his warm cavern. The two tongues danced with an imaginary music in the background before the bluenette got tired and Akashi took this chance to explore each and every corner, licking at teeth, gums and the roof of the shorter man's mouth. He made sure no parts were untouched.

The kiss left the pregnant male breathless and panting, signalling to the redhead that he ought to stop or risk his husband going cyanotic from lack of oxygen in his lungs. Caressing Kuroko's back with his fingers, he waited for the other to catch his breath before continuing their kissing session.

However, before he could dive into those delicious lips again, shuffling of feet could be heard and he was forced to release his lover. Sighing, he turned to face the bundle of joy who was running towards the pair, waving a piece of paper in his chubby hands.

Shinji was proud of his latest work and he wanted to show it to his parents. He turned to find both of them kissing in the doorway and his Papa was trying to muffle his voice but obviously failing. Shrugging his shoulders, he decided to wait until their lips weren't attached like glue to each other before getting up, dusting imaginary dust from his clothes. He made sure to shuffle his feet a bit to announce that he was done with his work or his Daddy would have his wicked way with his Papa again and then started running towards them.

He held up his most recent art: a portrait of their family with his Daddy standing at the right end and himself standing at the opposite end while his Papa, stood in the middle, cradling what looked like a baby. It wasn't a professional portrait meant to be sold but to the pair of proud parents, it was the most perfect drawing their son had made for them.

The head of the family took the portrait carefully, praising his son for his excellent drawing skills and promised to hang it up in the guest room for everyone to see whenever friends, relatives or acquaintances visit their home. Kuroko stood to the side, smiling, proud of Shinji as well.

That night, the pair retired to their bedroom with Kuroko gushing about how cute Shinji was after tucking the said boy into bed.

Akashi silenced him by pressing his lips against the other's, earning a moan from the shorter male.

"Enough about Shinji. I want you to pay attention to me as well."

Akashi Seijuurou can be cute too sometimes except Kuroko dared not voice out his opinion about the man for fear of awakening the beast within. He only smiled and indulged his husband in a passionate kiss, manoeuvring them towards the bed as best as he could in his pregnant state.


	3. Love Padlock

To a certain bluenette, today was the most special day because finally, Akashi, his boyfriend was able to take a day off from work. He had no idea how the taller man was able to do so but he did not doubt that his boyfriend might have used threats to have things his way.

In the meantime, they had just arrived at the observation deck of Godaisan Prefectural Park in Kochi, Japan from Kochi castle where they visited previously.

The couple sat comfortably at an empty bench, watching the sky bleed red as the sun set. Kuroko snuggled closer to the redhead, pulling his coat tighter against his body to shield himself from the strong wind. An arm snaked around his shoulder and hugged him to the muscled body of his lover.

Enjoying the scenery, the couple talked about their times together and how they first met. Unknowingly, time passed and the day was replaced by night with the moon and the stars shining above their heads. The lamp posts started to light up, illuminating the deck.

Akashi suddenly pulled out a golden lock and a black marker pen, handing them over to the other. Puzzled, the younger one took them carefully into his hands. What was he supposed to do with these? Akashi smiled at him, silently pointing to the numerous locks of various colours hanging at the rail of the observation deck.

He walked over to the edge of the deck and noticed that there were words on the locks. They read, 'Mikan loves Natsume' and 'Ko-chan and Yuu-chan was here' or 'Because I love you, let's marry' and lots of others. He studied a few more, finally realising that they were all love padlocks, left by couples who visited the tower. Now understanding what Akashi wanted him to do, he blushed as crimson as his lover's hair.

"Akashi-kun…" He whispered softly as a certain redhead wrapped his arms around the shorter male's waist. Breathing in the lovely scent that was Kuroko's hair, Akashi uncapped the marker pen in the other's hand and guided it towards the lock.

Together, their hands wrote,

'AkaKuro

Next year,

The year after that,

Forever.

Let's be together.

14/2/14'

Kuroko gasped at the words conveyed from Akashi and laughed softly, his laughter mesmerising the redhead.

"I never knew Akashi to be a cheesy sap."

"That's called romantic." The taller male bit down on Kuroko's ear, earning a moan from the later. "And it's Sei to you."

"Sei…" Kuroko called out breathily and then giggled when said person licked his other ear. "Stop it. We're outside."

"No one's watching but I'll only comply because we need to put the lock up first and we have another place to go."

"Where?" Kuroko asked excitedly as Akashi turned the other to face him. Placing a soft kiss on the bluenette's red ruby lips, he growled out, "secret."

The word sexy crossed Kuroko's mind but he dared not voiced it out for fear that the beast that was his lover would jump him there in front of everyone. That he would not have.

Kuroko put up the lock on the highest rail on tip-toes and handed the key to Akashi which was pocketed safely.

"Let's go."

The elder one slipped his arm around Kuroko's waist possessively, smirking with his eyes glinting dangerously at the hungry looks which had been thrown their way a few times while they were there. Tetsuya was his and his alone. Of course, the teal-haired man was oblivious to the exchange because once he turned towards his lover, the smirk was gone and there it was, a sweet smile reserved only for the bluenette.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sei."

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Tetsuya."


	4. In Heaven

Silver-tipped blue feathered wings flapped under the morning sun, creating a gentle breeze, swaying the tall grass and flowers surrounding a certain teal-haired angel. Cerulean eyes stared blankly at the equally blue sky, watching clouds of different forms rolled by. It was all-in-all a really peaceful day for one to clear up his or her mind.

However, the comfortable silence would not last long. The angel knew of this. Seconds ticked by. Any time now.

An annoying voice invaded the air, causing the bluenette to close his eyes and sighed.

"Kurokocchi! There you are."

His personal space was invaded as a blonde bent over his body and neared his face to his own.

The shorter of the two forcefully pushed the beautiful sparkling face away, his expression still blank as ever.

"Hug me, Kurokocchi. I want my morning hug," the other angel whined, extending his long arms about to embrace Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, what are you doing here?" The teal-haired male ducked away from the offending limbs, standing a good (and safe) distance away from the blonde. Kise pouted but then got serious immediately.

"Akashi-sama summoned you." Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Why would the redhead summon him this early in the morning? Akashi was never a morning person. Imagine his surprise when he heard about his lover waking up at, what, 8 a.m.? Just what is he up to?

"Thank you, Kise-kun. Then, I shall take my leave and attend to his Highness." Kuroko spread out his wings, prepared to fly to his prince.

"Wait. Let me accompany you," Kise offered but the bluenette shook his head.

"I don't want you to get injured." With that, he took off at top speed, flying in the direction of the palace. Since Akashi rarely woke up early and whenever he does, he would emit a dark aura as if promising death to whoever had awaken him except for Kuroko, of course. He had his ways to placate the prince.

He stopped at a familiar balcony, landing gracefully on the white-tiled floor, his hair whipping behind him, creating an ethereal picture.

Spotting an angel with blazing red hair and golden-tipped crimson feathered wings standing at the doorway, looking as dangerous as ever, he strode up to him, folding his wings behind him to prevent them from knocking over expensive vases in his way.

"You're late, Tetsuya." Heterochromatic eyes watched him intensely, as if assessing him. He stopped in front of his prince, arms circling around the redhead's waist.

"I am sorry, Akashi-sama. Kise-kun was being an idiot. Why had you send him instead of Midorima-kun?" He leaned his head on his lover's shoulder, taking a whiff of Akashi's soothing scent.

"Shintarou is busy sorting documents this morn'," he answered, kissing the top of Kuroko's soft hair. "And what have I told you to call me whenever we're alone?"

"Seijuurou-sama," the latter whispered, an evident blush colouring his pale features. The prince tipped the bluenette's face up to look into mesmerising cerulean eyes.

"Please drop the honorifics, Tetsuya. Soon, you'll be marrying me and how would the people respond to my husband calling me with a –sama at the end like everyone else?" Kuroko's blush spread to the tip of his ears.

"But Sei, I am no one of your status. People would look down on me. You should find someone with golden-tipped wings like yours as well." It was common knowledge that golden-tipped wings meant that these angels were bestowed with royal blood. Any angel without this trait born from royalty was considered as born out of the wedlock. And it was common practice for the royal members of the family to marry their relatives to preserve the royal blood. However, Akashi was not one to follow the common stuff. He was his own person and he did not believe in such traditions. As cheesy as it sounded, he believed in true love.

"Hush now. They are either idiot cousins or relatives who only want me for my name and the throne that I would soon inherit after I marry. You are a silver-ranked angel and one witty and loyal person at that. Who best to match me if not you?" High-ranked officers like Kuroko had silver-tipped feathers whereas the lower-ranked ones had copper instead. Commoners do not have dual-coloured wings.

The younger male was going to argue again with his soon-to-be husband but was quieted down by a kiss to his ruby lips. He stared wide-eyed at the other and only started responding when Akashi licked his lower lip. Closing his eyes, he allowed his prince to explore his warm cavern by parting his lips slightly. The taller of the two gladly plunged in, his tongue touching everywhere in reach. They kissed like there was no tomorrow and only separating when both were breathless.

"I love you, Tetsuya."

"Thank you for loving me, Sei. I love you too."

The two lovers closed the door behind them, both forgetting what was the initial reason the redhead had summoned the bluenette.


	5. The Rightful King

An ebony black-winged creature stood silently, hidden in the shadows, stilling his breath as he waited for a suitable time to prey upon his assigned target.

It had been a few days since he followed this stoic human with blazing red hair and mesmerising ruby red eyes, which he glanced upon by chance on the first day. It seemed like this man, as powerful as he looked was unaware of his presence. After all, he was infamous in Hell for his lack of presence. With this ability, everyone was afraid of him and they were always on the ready just in case he might sneak on them. But he never did that. It was a bore to him to do that. He got tired of doing so thousands of years ago. He had rather go hunt for preys and his wish came true when the Demon King took notice of him through rumours passed between the Higher Demons of how there was someone who has the ability to become invisible. He ought to correct them that it was lack of presence, not invisibility though it suited him just fine since he got to go out for missions now. It meant, he could finally be of use and he had this sixth sense that something interesting was going to happen in his first official mission from the Demon King.

Coming back to the present, he tailed the redhead as the other sauntered gracefully into an abandoned alley. Is this man stupid or what? He just gave the predator a chance to slaughter his prey. Not that the demon cared. He glided across the shadow to where the human stood. Why had he stopped walking? His gut was nagging him that something was wrong and he should be careful. Slipping his dagger into place, he moved and without a second thought, struck.

Everything happened so fast. In a second, he found his face pressed painfully against his wall and his hands bound tightly behind him. The table has turned. The predator turned prey struggled futilely against his captor but to no avail.

"My, what do we have here? A demon, huh? You sure are brave to try to kill me. Your sword skill is no match to my speed. I noticed, you have been following me for a week now. What do you want?" The red-haired male hissed into his ear.

He bit his lip, barely preventing a whimper from escaping. This man was dangerous. Why had he just realised his dark aura surrounding him like a blanket?

"Answer me." His own dagger was pressed into his neck, allowing a trail of blood to trickle down, wetting his black clothes. However, he was not compelled to answer. He was a demon for a reason after all. With his quick wit, he back kicked, causing the other to stumble backwards in surprise but the human was quick to pick up as he defended himself from the demon's attack with his muscled arms.

The fight was quick as the taller male managed to slam him back down to the muddy ground, matting his teal hair a dirty murky brown. Spluttering water out, this time he did not struggle because he knew that his energy was almost depleted and the redhead had an upper hand. He needed to reserve his energy for his final resort.

Droplets of water fell around him, pitter-pattering as they hit the ground. Realisation hit him. It was raining. Escaping would be hell because it was slippery along the alley. Of all days, bad luck seemed to find him today. It must be amusing for the people above to see him helpless against a human.

Summoning the last ounce of energy he had in him, he performed magic, calling upon the Lower Demons to answer to him. Dark shadows swarmed into the dark alley out of nowhere, surrounding the two silhouettes. Lower Demons do not have human forms so it was easy to differentiate a Higher Demon from the lower ones. Some were screaming profanities at the redhead, some were lashing out, trying to get a taste of the human while the rest stayed back, awaiting orders from their master.

"Now you're surrounded. Just how will you escape?" Said master laughed in mockery. Yes, now the human would not be able to escape from his clutches. Although calling upon Lower Demons was the last thing that the shorter man wanted to do in his list, he had no choice but to do so or risk the Demon King's wrath for not performing his task.

The redhead's eyes glinted in the night as he smirked, flipping the demon over but still keeping the dagger close. "You're interesting, Kuroko Tetsuya."

A frown marred Kuroko's face. How did this human know his name? It was a taboo for a demon if his name was known by a human or another demon as they could bound that demon to a contract or the worst scenario was make him their slave.

He snarled, ordering the Lower Demons to attack the other man. He was getting sick of seeing the crimson red eyes, scrutinising him as if he could look directly into his soul.

A sudden shift of air stopped the Lower Demons from getting any closer to the two as if a barrier was erected. Kuroko did not like it one bit. Just how strong is this person? The Demon King should have assigned this mission to someone who could be on par with this man like maybe, Aomine Daiki or Kagami Taiga but no, he had ordered an inexperienced demon to kill him. Had the Demon King overestimated him, thought that his lack of presence could work on this target?

"My Father must have sent you to kill me, didn't he?" It was not a question but a statement. This got the teal-haired man confused. Father?

"He must be getting really desperate now to have sent someone as young and inexperienced as you to come and murder me." Under the moonlight, Kuroko caught a hint of yellow in the other's left eye. He gasped. Heterochromatic eyes stared back at him, amused at his reaction.

This was the Demon Prince! He bit his lower lip, closing his eyes, wishing that the human, no, demon would kill him already.

"But I won't kill you because you're an interesting specimen, Tetsuya." The dagger was removed and light blue eyes opened slowly. Twice, the Prince had labelled him as interesting. What was so amusing about him that caught the Prince's attention?

Soft lips pressed against his, earning the redhead a moan from the other. When they separated, a sticky trail of saliva could be seen and Kuroko blushed, red spreading rapidly to the tip of his ears. He had never been kissed before. Surprising, isn't it since he was already thousand over years old but no one could blame him because of his lack of presence. He had been wishing that people would notice him and treated him like everyone instead of someone to be aware of. But demons could never be trusted. They betray each other even though the other was their best friend so it suited Kuroko fine that he had no close friend.

But everything changed. There is a single person who could see him without him having to announce his presence. It was scary at the same time exhilarating that the Demon Prince possess Emperor Eyes which could see just anyone, even in the shadows, and predict his attacker's movements.

A kiss was placed on his forehead before His Highness bit his earlobe, causing Kuroko to clench his fingers and shut his eyes tight.

"Open them." And he complied with tears in his baby blue eyes.

"So beautiful." A hand caressed his cheek as another slipped under his shirt. Realising where this was going, Kuroko tried to pull away but a strong hand gripped his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"You're not escaping from me, Tetsuya. You are mine."

"I am no one who could match your status, Your Highness." Funny, he should worry about not being able to be a good match for the Demon Prince when he should be thinking about completing his mission. Nonetheless, the mission was the last thing in his mind right now because he was so intoxicated by the man above him that his mind was in a gooey mess already. He could feel butterflies in his stomach fluttering about, tickling him and his heartbeat increasing at an alarming rate. How do you describe this feeling? Excitement?

"Once I kill the Demon King and ruled Hell, no one would have a say about our relationship. If they dare to do so, I shall not hesitate to kill them."

"And how do you propose to do just that when he has so many guards, Higher Demons all of them, mind you, Your Highness, guarding him? And he never goes to sleep like the Lower Demons do."

"And he just delivered the key directly to my plans." Tilting his head, he wondered just what his Demon Prince was talking about. It was funny how he switched sides so quickly but the redhead just had this authoritative air about him which gave no one room to disobey him. Kuroko never liked the Demon King's ways anyway. Perhaps his son was a better and much suited demon to rule their world?

"Come now, Tetsuya. Let's meet the others, my loyal warriors who had been serving me since birth." He had a predatory smile on his face as he pulled the shorter male up, circling a possessive arm around the other's waist. "I'm sure they would like you," he whispered into Kuroko's ear, sending a shudder down the teal-haired male's spine.

"Once we reach my mansion, I insist that you take a bath and get into comfortable clothes that are not so exposing. I will assist you personally so that I could check for any injuries I may have inflicted upon my future mate." Future mate? If anything, the blush on Kuroko's cheeks went a shade deeper. How could the redhead be so sure that they would still be together after this? But he never voiced out his worries to the confident prince because somehow, he just knew that everything would be alright if he had the other male with him.

Together, hand in hand, they disappeared with a puff of black smoke into nothingness in the night, leaving no trace behind them. No one knew where they went and this made the Demon King furious. The demons searched high and low but no one could find the pair anywhere. But soon, they would find out that Akashi Seijuurou is not someone to be crossed. Because no one opposes the rightful king to reign over Hell, absolutely no one and not even his own father.


	6. Umbrella

Inspired by one of imagineyourotp's post: "Imagine your OTP sharing an umbrella in the rain. Person B keeps complaining that person A is hogging it, and they eventually get distracted by the argument and fall into a puddle. Person A is laughing so hard that when they try to help B up, they fall in as well. More laughing and smooches ensue."

* * *

Akashi stared up ahead of him as he watched the rain droplets pitter-pattering, creating puddles of water on the uneven ground. Extending one of his hands out, he was about to feel the rain against his fingers when he hear someone panting beside him. He turned around and saw his boyfriend, trying to catch his breath while clutching on to a transparent umbrella.

"Akashi-kun, I found my umbrella. It was in the changing room." The redhead only smiled, waiting patiently for the other to open the folded umbrella so that they could go home already.

"Can I have my bag back?" Kuroko tilted his head, stretching out his hand for the said object.

"I'll carry them for you. Just hold the umbrella for us, alright?"

Knowing when not to argue when the elder was such a stubborn streak with an 'I-am-absolute-so-you-must-listen-to-me attitude, he complied with the other's demands.

Both of them walked in peace, heading towards Kuroko's house while enjoying the sound of rain hitting the ground. They had decided to study together for the finals at the smaller teenager's house and the scarlet-eyed male promised to help him.

"Tetsuya, you're hogging the whole umbrella." The bluenette glanced at him briefly and hummed.

"No, I'm not."

"Really now? Then how can you explain that my right shoulder is soaked?

"It is Akashi's fault for not letting me carry my own bag."

"Oh?"

The silence was stretched for a few minutes before Akashi decided to break it again. "Your umbrella is very much displaced towards your side now. Half of my uniform is drenched."

However, his statement was very much ignored as they continued to walk.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun."

"Then, why are you distancing yourself?"

"No, I'm not. Akashi-kun is only imagining things."

"Tetsuya…"

His sentence was cut off by a splash and Kuroko turned around so quick he thought he might break his neck.

There, he found Akashi had fallen into a puddle of water, their bags scattered around him. It was a humorous sight if not for a glaring redhead, warning him not to comment about it. But he could not control the laughter from escaping his lips.

Extending a hand out for the other to grab on, he said seriously, "Akashi-kun is so careless."

"It was none other than Tetsuya's fault." Akashi grasped on to the cerulean-haired boy's hand and instead of pulling himself up, he dragged Kuroko down as well, causing the other to trip and fall over him. The umbrella tumbled sideways, no longer shielding the couple from the rain.

"Akashi-kun! Now we're both soaked through…" The bluenette complained to his captain and lover that he did not realise a pair of lips descending upon his own. He stared wide-eyed at the redhead, not able to process what was happening.

"Tetsuya, open your mouth." Akashi tapped his own lips in a gesture for the other to understand.

Kuroko blushed, red spreading to the tip of his ears. The redhead started kissing him again and this time, the younger one responded, moaning into the kiss.

It was like both of them had forgotten about the rain and their wet clothes as they continued to smooch under the rain.


	7. Mini Me

**Warning:** NC-17

* * *

A sudden flash of thunder and the room darkened, causing the two occupants to clutch to one another, clinging on to dear life. Or well, in this case, a bluenette grasping the redhead's shirt while the latter just held on to him.

The light flickered back on, illuminating the room with a single bed next to the window, a cupboard directly opposite of it and a table close to the door.

Akashi smiled, turning around to assure his boyfriend that it was just a brief power outage and nothing more, only to find the other gone. Disappeared into thin air.

His eyes widening in disbelief, he searched around the room in panic for a familiar cerulean but there was no sight of it at all. He must be dreaming!

Rubbing his eyes and then blinking them, the scene in front of him remained unchanged. He must have hit his head somewhere and got a concussion. That must be it!

He languidly got up, dusting off imaginary dust before looking about the room one last time to make sure he did not miss Kuroko.

A squeak from below caught his attention and he looked down, narrowing the scarlet orbs at something which looked suspiciously just like… Tetsuya?

"Tetsuya? What happened?"

All he could hear was a high-pitched shrill and nothing! The shrunk teenager was speaking too fast for him to understand and it made his head hurt.

"Slow down. I can't really hear what you're saying." He kneeled down, bringing his head lower, almost touching the floorboard.

"Akashi-kun! I think the lightning struck me!" The bluenette was yelling in slow motion, hoping that the elder male could process his words.

And sure his basketball captain and lover did.

Akashi spread out his palm for the smaller boy to climb over it so he could carry him up to his eye level and scrutinise what else has changed about his doll-sized significant other.

A finger caressed Kuroko's cheek gently, feeling the smoothness and the miniature Kuroko cooed, snuggling against that finger.

A brilliant idea came to him. He poked and prodded the teal-haired male, eliciting a moan from the other. That was fun.

"Akashi-kun, stop," Kuroko panted but of course, the giant did not stop what he was doing. It was either he could not understand or he was pretending.

He continued to play with him, tugging the small pair of pants down to assess the now shrunk shaft. Smirking, he touched that too leading to the bluenette curling up, shying away from him.

Another flash of thunder and soon Akashi found a heavy weight above him with the other's butt facing him. He blinked once. Twice. Oh, Kuroko has grown back to his normal size again. Seeing the round exposed buttcheeks of the younger boy, he gave it a squeeze, whispering to the other's ear, "Shall we continue?" Kuroko only responded with a groan.


	8. Shall You Wake Me Up With A Kiss

Prompt by Chii.

* * *

Sounds of pans clanking on the stove and a kettle whistling annoyingly could be heard from the direction of the kitchen.

The redhead grumbled, pulling the blanket higher to muffle the noise, in hopes to fall back asleep again. When it did not work, he covered his head with the vacant pillow next to his own, smelling a familiar soothing scent, causing his muscles to relax.

He was soon falling asleep after finally, the noise had simmered down.

The door to the bedroom creaked and a silhouette tip-toed to the window, pulling open the curtains, letting in the bright morning sunlight to shine in, illuminating the room in its glory.

Akashi pretended to be asleep so that the other occupant of the room would leave him alone and let him have his much needed rest. But of course, that person would not allow that to happen.

"Akashi-kun, wake up." A male voice said, shaking his body gently for him to rise.

The pretending-to-be-asleep man did not stir, causing the other to huff and remove the pillow above his scarlet hair. Light penetrated through his eyelids reaching his retina and he almost moved to shield his eyes away from the glaring sun, which would have alarmed his teal-haired lover that he was awake.

The other poked and prodded his sides. However, Akashi was not ticklish and his lover knew that it would be futile. It was worth a try anyway.

"Akashi-kun, if you don't wake up, you're going to be late for work."

Still, the man slept on; at least that was how it looked to the bluenette.

"Akashi-kun, there's a fire in the kitchen!" The way he said it in his monotonous voice almost had him laughing. Of so many ways to wake a person up, he had to use that and the way he faked it just gave him away.

Akashi felt the bed dip and he was about to open an eye when a pair of lips descended upon his own in a kiss. He eagerly responded back, getting up to flip their position so that his lover was beneath him.

"That's a good way to wake up to. I look forward to Tetsuya doing so every day." He played with the cerulean strands, waiting for the younger male to retort.

"Akashi-kun was not even asleep," he muttered, looking away from the piercing heterochromatic eyes.

"Oh. I was found out?" Kuroko nodded, glancing up at him.

Akashi gave him a kiss on his forehead, another on his cheek and another on his other cheek before kissing the other deeply on the lips.

The bluenette kissed back, opening his mouth, permitting entrance for the other's tongue to explore his warm cavern.

They stopped only when both started to experience the effects of lack of oxygen in their lungs.

"Now, am I forgiven?"

Blushing as red as Akashi's hair, Kuroko nodded.

"So, am I to expect from Tetsuya to give me a morning kiss from tomorrow onwards?"


	9. Win Against Seaweed? Dream On!

Prompt by Z.

* * *

A boy aged six with vermillion hair and a pair of scarlet eyes, stood in front of the entrance to his kindergarten dressed in a clean pressed white shirt and Prussian blue pants, gazing up ahead of him as he clutched his mother's hand. His mother was carrying a cochineal red lunch box in her other hand which he glowered at distastefully when she was not looking.

However, his face lit up when he saw a sapphire blue-haired young man, approaching the pair with a small smile. At once, he released his hold on his mother's hand and ran for his favourite teacher, hugging his legs, not intending to let go at all.

"Good morning, Seijuurou. How are you doing today?" The elder male ruffled his hair but he did not mind even if his hair was no longer combed back neatly just because it was his special person doing it. If it were anyone else, even his life-bearer, he would never forgive them for messing his hair up which he spent so long to perfect it just for his teacher, no one else.

The boy's mother approached the man and boy, greeting the first with an adoring expression on her face, obviously directed towards her son.

"Then, I shall take my leave, Kuroko-sensei," she spoke after a short chat with the teacher. "Goodbye, Seijuurou. Make sure you eat those seaweeds alright?"

The little boy blanched at the mention of the offensive vegetable, causing her to frown.

"If you don't, I won't let you attend this kindergarten ever again and meet your favourite sensei," she threatened, smirking at the horror on her son's face.

"Kuroko-sensei, please make sure he eats them." She smiled and left for her workplace after saying her goodbyes.

The pair left behind stared at each other in silence before the cerulean-eyed teacher decided to clear his throat and said with a beam, "Well then, shall we go join the others and see what are they up to?" With that, Akashi Seijuurou forgot about his horrendous lunch filled with disgusting seaweeds.

Lunch came too quickly, Akashi thought with trepidation as he glared maliciously at his lunch which consisted of sushi wrapped with… seaweeds. He wondered briefly if he could escape from having to consume them without the knowledge of Kuroko-sensei but that idea was thrown away at once when he saw said person, approaching him with a lunch box of his own and a vanilla milkshake, which the little boy discovered was one of his teacher's obsession.

"May I join you, Sei-chan?" His cheeks coloured at the nickname the man had given him. Ever since then, he had forbidden anyone to call him that endearing name except his sensei, of course. Kuroko had asked him why once and he answered, "Because Kuroko-sensei is special." The man had laughed and replied with a 'Sei-chan is special too'. Poor little boy could not even look at his teacher anymore on that day with his blush spreading to the tip of his ears.

He nodded enthusiastically, patting at the seat beside him, glaring at the other kids who dared to join their table when his teacher was so focused on his task: arranging his utensils neatly on the table.

"So, are you being a good boy and eating up your seaweeds?" The bluenette questioned as he opened his lunch box, revealing a much more appealing meal to the younger male. But the portion was too small. Maybe he could give his sushi to the teacher? That way he did not need to eat those revolting pieces of vegetable.

"Kuroko-sensei. Is that your lunch?" The man nodded, picking up a piece of tofu (his favourite tofu!) and stuffing it in between his lips.

"But it's so little. We could trade?" He suggested, hoping that his sensei would agree to him but Kuroko was not having that.

"Your mother said I need to make sure you eat your seaweed. Go on, they're good."

"No. I'm not eating those!" Akashi pushed his lunch box away, crossing his arms with an adorable pout.

"Sei-chan, look at me." Crimson eyes stared at him, as if daring him to challenge him. Kuroko sighed. Dealing with stubborn children was not his forte. Placing his chopstick down, he turned to the redhead with a serious expression.

"I like brave men." The boy puffed out his chest proudly, as if showing his masculinity and the teacher had to stifle a laughter at the cute display.

"And do you know what do brave men eat?"

"They eat meat. Lots of meat." At the mention of meat, both glanced at a student in Akashi's class, Kagami Taiga who was busy stuffing his face with fried chicken. The younger male shuddered at the sight. How could one eat like an animal? Where was his table manners?

"And do you know they eat vegetables too, especially seaweeds?"

"I don't believe you, Kuroko-sensei. My dad said you need to take a lot of protein to grow big and strong."

The azure-haired man huffed. See? Children are really difficult nowadays. During his days, children would listen to their teachers except of course, a few mischievous ones. But they were never that hard to deal with. He had never heard his teacher complain about naughty children before.

"Well, your dad is wrong. You need vegetables to grow too."

"But I take vegetables too. Just not seaweed. They're disgusting." He stuck out his tongue, making a face. "So, let's trade, Kuroko-sensei." He pushed his lunch box towards his teacher. Nonetheless, Kuroko had not admitted defeat yet.

"If you finish up your seaweed, I'll give you a kiss." There. His last resort. He knew it was wrong to use his student's admiration for him against the little kid but it's either facing the elder female Akashi or her son. And her son was the lesser evil of the two.

"Promise?" Kuroko swore he saw those cardinal eyes sparkling and the smile was so blinding he had to cover his eyes.

"I promise." Akashi held out his pinky to the man and the latter linked his own pinky to his in a promise.

There, his job was done as the child next to him began consuming the pieces of seaweed-wrapped sushi but not without difficulty.

The young Akashi chewed on them slowly, his face scrunching up at the taste. It was not an easy task for someone who hates seaweed and need not eat them before and out of the blue, he had to take in a whole bunch of seaweed. Just for a kiss.

It took him so long to finish his lunch that Kuroko thought he was going to give up midway but no, he ate them all, not leaving a single piece seaweed behind.

The teacher applauded when the boy swallowed his last sushi. He brought his hands to the shorter male's cheeks and planted a kiss on the child's forehead. The boy shook his head, picking himself up, standing tall and looking down at the man.

"Kuroko-sensei, you missed."

Akashi grabbed the other's cheeks, kissing Kuroko on the lips sloppily, licking at his lower lip playfully. The bluenette, shocked, was unable to respond.

"Kiyoshi-sensei, Akashi-kun kissed Kuroko-sensei!"


	10. The Dragon & His Rider

"I have come to pick you up, Tetsuya." A scarlet dragon with a fiery red mane and a pair of piercing golden eyes, was flapping his wings, creating a strong gust of wind almost blowing the person in front of him away.

It was common knowledge that the red dragon who possessed golden eyes was the king of all dragons in the world and all of the humans before the current rider failed to tame him because it was either they were too weak or too arrogant. And none of them were exactly compatible to him. He also found some disgusting humans among them who wanted him for his blood because there was a rumour about how only a royal dragon's blood could bring immortality to the one who drank it. What rubbish. They had tried to inflict a wound on him to collect a drop of his blood but they were slashed before they could take a step towards him. As if he would give his blood freely to anyone. Sure, his blood has medicinal features with an ability to cure a number of diseases but to give immortality to a human, that was bullshit because even a dragon could die of old age.

He landed smoothly on the ground, lying low for his rider to climb over his head to his body where the rider would sit and give him orders whether to attack or to stay back.

After so many years of searching, he finally found someone with a pure heart who was compatible with him. He had approached the human and asked whether he would like to be his rider. At first, the bluenette refused him politely, saying that he was not interested. The second time he persuaded him, he had given him an excuse, saying that even if he was chosen, he had no idea whatsoever about riding a dragon. What more, to ride one to battle against the evil which was spreading rapidly day by day. Akashi managed to convince him that he would teach him and he would not let him fall during flight lessons. So finally, Kuroko Tetsuya relented.

"You're late," his rider commented, his facial expression blank as ever.

"Better late than never," he retorted as the man clutched his mane to swing his body over the dragon's head. He slid down to the dragon's back, patting the creature in affection.

"Now, let's join the others and win this battle." Kuroko kissed the dragon on one of its wing where a symbol similar to his own on his forehead appeared.

"And after this, you would give me a reward?"

"Yes, I would let you make love to me only if you promised not to scare me again by suddenly sprouting your enormous wings during our throes of passion because that would be such a turnoff."

"Deal."

* * *

If you must know, dragons can transform into humans after binding a contract with his rider and their riders can turn into dragons too. Legend says that a dragon and his rider are fated to be together and it is natural for them to fall in love with each other. So, don't get surprised if you see one and their human counterpart talking about sex. Because it is normal.


	11. Cake

**Warnings:** NC-17

* * *

Akashi never liked cakes. They were sweet to his taste buds and he never liked sweet stuff, unlike the mansion's head chef, namely Murasakibara Atsushi. The chef always had the tendency to bake too sweet stuff even in steak, fish or anything which were supposed to be salty. That was why Akashi had to hire someone to look over the dishes before he send them over to the master of the house.

Speaking of his master, Kuroko Tetsuya had an unhealthy obsession with vanilla. That was probably why he hired Murasakibara because he baked the best vanilla cakes, vanilla cookies, vanilla milkshake, et cetera. Basically everything was about vanilla.

And here he was right now, standing in front of the door to his master's office, pushing a cart of various selections of cakes, all vanilla, mind you, to a stop.

He rapped the oak door three times, waiting for Kuroko-sama to signal him in. A strangely muffled voice called out, ordering him to enter.

Not suspecting anything, he pushed the door open with his back to wheel the cart to the front of the mahogany desk standing at the far end of the office, before the tall wide window. The sight that greeted him almost made him drop the plate in his hand.

There his master sat, looking all lusty, his milky white legs propped up on the expensive desk and he was almost naked except for the lace panties covering his most precious treasure. He was playing with his own nipples, pinching them, poking them and twirling them with his unskilled fingers. The redhead could see his erection standing hard and tall, staining the pink undergarment with a sticky substance.

Taking a deep breath, he placed a slice of cake and a cup of vanilla milkshake on the desk carefully, averting his gaze elsewhere but on the very much hot and bothered Kuroko-sama. He was about to exit and allow the teal-haired male to enjoy his tea. However, his master stopped him, calling his name with a soft voice, beckoning him over to his side. The butler could not do anything but to comply.

"Tetsuya, doing that in broad daylight where just about anyone could see you through the window. Were you really that eager to seduce me to one round of love-making before you could start signing those documents which are reaching their deadline soon?" Akashi was smiling but his smile did not reach his eyes as he strode over gracefully to the bluenette.

"A-akashi-kun. P-please." The baby blue eyes had tears in them as he pleaded.

The heterochromatic-eyed man swallowed a lump in his throat before deciding to swipe a generous amount of vanilla cake and, spread them on the other's nipples. Kneeling down to get a better position, he started sucking the hard nubs, tasting the sickeningly sweet vanilla which for some reason tasted good even though he had hated it all this time.

Kuroko bit his lower lip to stifle a moan as his fingers buried into the neatly gelled crimson strands. He wanted to be made love already, not teased by his secret-but-not-so-secret lover.

"Akashi-kun, I want…"

"Hush now, Tetsuya. We'll get there soon."

Akashi gave one last bite to the nub he was sucking on previously before getting more vanilla cake on his fingers and brought them to the smaller man's lips.

"Now, suck." And the latter did not object to his demands. He drew the vanilla cream-coated fingers into his warm cavern with enthusiasm, licking them clean as the redhead watched him do so with an unwavering gaze, himself growing hard too.

His other hand slipped into Kuroko's panties to slide the offending undergarment down to the bluenette's ankles, feeling the smooth skin along the way.

Withdrawing his mouth away from the fingers, the cerulean-eyed master panted, "H-hurry, Akashi-kun. Give it to me." He circled his arms around the taller man, pulling him closer to show his desire for his butler to pound hard into him already.

The elder man smiled, heeding his lover's request. His hand travelled southwards, teasing the tight entrance, sending a shudder down the other's spine. A finger plunged into the tight ring of muscle, eliciting a scream from the bluenette as he arched his back at the pleasure from being hit directly on his sweet spot. Kissing his lover to distract him, Akashi inserted another finger causing Kuroko to jerk slightly before he started scissoring the entrance to prepare the younger male for what's next.

Finally deeming his Tetsuya ready, he pulled out his fingers with a pop. The head of the mansion could hear a zipper being unzipped and soon enough, he could feel a hot big shaft pressing against his entrance.

"Relax, master," Akashi hissed to other before licking the smaller man's lips, silently seeking permission for entrance into his oral cavity. Kuroko whimpered, shutting his eyes and braced himself for the invasion to take place. The butler took this chance to enter the cavern, exploring.g every nook and cranny, his tongue engaging in an obviously winning battle against Kuroko's own

The butler thrust in slowly to allow the bluenette to adjust to accommodate his length. When he was fully buried, he waited for his lover to relax further before he started pulling out his erection in an agonisingly slow motion.

Kuroko's nails bit into the heterochromatic-eyed man's broad back as he screamed from the pain of the intrusion. He was told repetitively by Akashi to relax and he did. Within a few seconds, he could only feel pleasure from being made love to and he loosened his grip on the muscled back, all the while saying the crimson-haired male's name over and over again as if he was chanting a mantra.

Akashi's pounding increase in both speed and strength and Kuroko found himself coming too soon, coating both of their chests with a white sticky substance, and making a mess on the cushioned chair and the floor as well.

The redhead gave a few more thrusts before spilling his seed into the other, groaning at his release.

They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly, not wanting to move just yet but a sudden sharp knock on the door stilled their movement and a high-pitched voice called out, "I'm sorry, Kuroko-sama and Akashi-san for interrupting, but an important guest has arrived." That must be Momoi-san, the head maid in the mansion.

The redhead groaned as Kuroko replied, "I'll be there in a minute."

"Can't he wait? It's not like he is going to die," Akashi grumbled. He pulled out of the bluenette and began adjusting his black suit before attending to his lover, wiping the mess they had created.

When he was done, he bowed and spoke, "Now, dress up and compose yourself before greeting our guest. I don't want him mistaking you for having an interest in him with your current state right now." With a smirk, the butler of the house disappeared through the mahogany door, leaving a blushing Kuroko behind.


	12. Battle Within

Inspired by one of imagineyourotp's post: "Imagine person A of your OTP is killed in an accident or murdered leaving person B alive. Person B struggled with depression, and developed a heart condition over the course of the years. Person B has a stroke leaving them bedridden in the hospital. Unable to speak and barely breathing. Person A returns as a ghost to comfort Person B. Person B passes away either moved on to heaven with person A, or becomes a ghost like person A and both spend eternity with one another forever." I altered it a bit to suit the story.

**Warnings:** Gore. Blood. Split personality. Suicidal attempt.

* * *

Kuroko remembered vividly about a painful memory. A memory of three years ago.

_Three years ago…_

"_Tetsuya, run!" A redhead yelled to him. "I'll stop them."_

_With tears streaming down his face mixed with blood, he screamed with all his might, clutching on to his lover's warm hand. "No, Akashi-kun! You can't leave me! I can't live without you."_

"_Just run. It will be alright. I'll catch up soon. I love you." Akashi released his hold on the cerulean-eyed boy's hand gently, giving him a sad smile as if he knew that he was walking to his death. He gave a nudge to Kuroko's shoulder to tell him to keep running and don't look back._

_Kuroko ran, not looking back. He ran and ran till he saw a policeman. He was about to approach him until he looked into a cold pair of eerily black glassy eyes. It was one of those. Cannibals! Ever since World War III, the number of cannibals had been rising rapidly, consuming any humans in their sight without mercy._

_He was worried about his significant other but he had told him to run and he trusted him, trusted his words. He believed that the scarlet-haired would make it out fine because he was well-trained in fighting cannibals._

_However, what he did not know was Akashi had been bitten by one of them when Kuroko was hiding in a cupboard. He had ordered him to escape, to get out of the hellhole which had turned into a nest for cannibals in live in, knowing fully well that it was either he die, eaten alive by them or turn into one of them._

_Akashi chose the first option because he knew, if he were to turn into one of those who had eaten both his and Tetsuya's parents alive right in front of their young innocent eyes, Tetsuya would be really disappointed in him even though the redhead still wanted to live his life with the other, grow old together and maybe even die together, buried side-by-side._

_Fate was cruel. It had chosen to separate both of them and took Akashi's life in the worst possible way. Consumed alive. He heard a bone break and felt teeth piercing deep into his skin, biting a big chunk of his tissue from his hand. The agony was blinding and he passed out with a silent scream._

_Weeks later, a body was found and reported dead. His body was so distorted Kuroko almost could not recognise him. His eyes was gorged out and his hair was caked with dried blood. He was missing an upper limb and both of his legs were gone. His scarcely-covered body was covered with scars and bite wounds._

_What they did to him was very cold-blooded. They could not even recognise friend from foe anymore. All they cared about was their never-ending hunger and their hatred._

_Kuroko broke down, comforted by Akashi's acquaintances who had been kind enough to take him in when they recognised him. He cried and cried so hard for days, making his eyes swollen and his once beautiful baby blue eyes looked dead to the world when he finally stopped sobbing and opted to stare emptily into space._

_He never moved on. But how was he still living? After three whole years?_

After three whole years, he was still alive and breathing because every single day, Akashi's friend felt responsible to check up on him. Kise would look after him in the mornings while Aomine at nights. In the evenings, Dr Midorima would come over to examine his progress and tended to his self-inflicted wounds.

Yes. Ever since that incident, Kuroko had become suicidal.

_During the first few days after Akashi's death, he had grabbed the kitchen knife to slice his left hand. After all, what is the meaning of life if Akashi-kun wasn't in it? And Akashi-kun had sacrificed his limb to save his insignificant life. So, he should do the same to repay his lover, right?_

_He almost managed to chop off his hand and he felt no pain. Only numbness and a strange feeling of excitement from watching his blood spilling on the cold tiled floor. He almost knocked his head against the table if not for Aomine catching him just in time. _

_After that, no one would leave him alone again. He would be assigned a babysitter to make sure that he would not go and kill himself again. As if he would do the same thing twice._

_One day, while the babysitter was busy preparing lunch for him, he sneaked into Kise's bathroom and found the razor. He stared at it for a few seconds before bringing it down his arm. Blood oozed from the superficial wound, leaving the bluenette dissatisfied. He made a few more cuts and sat there on the toilet seat, waiting for his beloved Akashi to come and pick him up as he bled himself dry._

_However, he failed to die this time too because his babysitter found him and she had screamed for the neighbours to help._

_The third suicidal attempt was a year later when his psychiatrist, a colleague of Dr Midorima's, Dr Takao, finally discharged him, deeming him safe enough to be roaming around again without thoughts of murdering himself. Oh, how wrong the Dr was. He had pretended for so long and the Dr did not even notice anything suspicious._

_He had gone to the roof, accompanied by a kind nurse who was showing him their rooftop garden. He appeared interested to keep her talking. And when she turned his back to him to point at another flower, he climbed over the railings and was about to jump when strong arms restrained him. It was Dr Midorima._

"_My colleague suspected that you would do something like that so he discharged you to observe you. He was right."_

_Another year after that, they discovered Kuroko had developed an illness called multiple personality disorder. During the mornings, they would find him talking to himself, telling himself not to be afraid. There was nothing after him. There was nothing in the shadows. There was nothing under the bed. There was nothing in the trash can. It was no surprise to Dr Takao after experiencing being chased by cannibals._

_In the afternoons, a happy bubbly boy would sit there, folding paper cranes or humming to himself. He would sometimes sneak out to sing to the children of the Psychiatric Ward to cheer them up. It reminded the doctor of himself. Smiling, the doctor would leave them alone._

_During the evenings were the most dangerous times. A hot-tempered personality would emerge and start throwing tantrums like a little kid who never got his way. He would throw things like chairs, tissue rolls, pens or anything he could reach. The poor cleaner who comes in daily to clear up the mess would be so afraid of him that they would only come in and tidy things up during the mornings or the afternoons. The worst thing that happened when this personality emerged was him pulling out the IV drip, causing him to bleed non-stop and passed out cold on the floor. Dr Takao almost had a heart attack when he discovered him lying, not breathing on the ground._

_At nights, the fourth would cry, whispering a name over and over again like a mantra. And he would cry himself to sleep. This person was the easiest to deal with but it was so depressing to watch this personality._

_And the fifth and the final personality rarely ever emerge. He would surface during the least expected times and this was the one Dr Takao had to be wary of because this one was the one who would use any means to kill himself._

_It was not an easy job to care for patients with mental illness, he concluded._

And now, Kuroko Number 2 was sitting in front of Dr Takao, staring wide-eyed at him. The green-haired bespectacled man had chosen the second personality to deliver the news to, because mainly, this personality would be the calmest after receiving this piece of news.

He pinched his nose, speaking, "Yes. You did not hear me wrong. The left side of your heart is getting weaker and it has hypertrophied. I'm afraid we need to transfer you to the Cardiac Ward. They have better facilities there to monitor your heart condition."

He had agreed but the third personality disagreed to this sudden decision without him. In the end, he caused a scene and Kuroko Tetsuya was transferred back to where he originally stayed.

A few days later, he came down with a sudden stroke and Dr Takao discovered that the second personality had been eating food with very high cholesterol content for a year or more without his knowledge. It seemed like another patient had sneaked in food every day and shared them with him.

The sudden stroke caused him to be paralysed waist down and it affected his speech as well. Ever since then, he was confined to the bed and needed help to get to the toilet.

One night, Kuroko was crying so pitifully on the bed that he did not notice a dark silhouette approaching him. A soft hand touched his cheek but he did not look up, still sobbing into his pillow.

"Tetsuya, don't cry."

He swore he was hearing things because that voice belonged to his Akashi-kun, his lover.

"Don't cry," the voice repeated and this time, he tilted his head up and found a ghostly figure next to his bed.

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Ah. Poor Tetsuya cannot speak now. It's a sad thing because I love to hear Tetsuya's voice."

Kuroko reached out a hand to feel if the other was real. His hand passed through the mist and it only made him cry harder.

"_Hush now. Don't you cry. There will be a better day."_

Kuroko closed his eyes, listening to the familiar song the redhead would sing to him every night. When it reached the chorus part, he mouthed the words Akashi sang, as if he was singing himself even though it was not his voice.

"_Try again,_

_Never stop believing._

_Try again,_

_Don't give up on your love. _

_Stumble and fall, _

_Is the heart of it all._

_When you fall down down,_

_Just try again."_

As the song reached to its end, Kuroko realised he could not breathe. He was suffocating. He grabbed his throat, trying to suck in air.

"Just relax and let go, Tetsuya. It is time. I have come and pick you up."

The bluenette let go and passed away peacefully on the 12th of December 2012. He was buried four days later next to his lover in a quiet cemetery where no one could disturb them.

Sometimes, whenever Dr Takao and Dr Midorima came to visit their grave, they would hear happy laughter in the background and they knew, that the two lovers were reunite once again.


	13. Because We Are Tied Together

**Warnings: **Blood. Character death.

* * *

Akashi stood still in the winter night, catching a sweet scent as if whispering sweet nothings to him, promising him a good meal. There was an odd but delicious smell to it. With a deep breath, he leaped, landing gracefully in front of his prey, his next blood source. However, what appeared before him surprised him to no end. For the first time, a human showed no sign of fear towards a night creature like him, a vampire. Interesting.

The cerulean-haired male in front of him stared at him expressionless, slowly assessing him and Akashi allowed him to do so, striding in his direction. He was about to say something to frighten the other but he cut him off by breaking into a small smile, speaking, "Are you an angel who have come to take me away from here?"

The taller of the two frowned at his words. Is he an idiot? No wonder he was not even slightly afraid of him. Well, that suited him just fine, he thought as he shrugged his shoulders, bringing a hand to the bluenette's soft cheek. This prey is too easy.

He was caught off guard when the cheek snuggled against his cold hand in a passionate gesture. The human covered his hand with both of his. "Why are you so cold, angel? Is it because of the weather? It must be cold even for angels during winter. Would you like a cup of cocoa before we leave?"

Stunned to silence, Akashi only nodded, following the smaller boy inside a run-down apartment. Even though it was in the slums but the human still try to keep his apartment as clean as possible.

He was invited to sit at the dining table for two in the cramp kitchen while the bluenette busied himself by making a hot cup of drink for his guest. Akashi thanked him as he accepted the drink.

"What is your name, young one?" Akashi assumed that his prey was only in high school. The redhead himself looked to be in his twenties but looks are deceiving. In actual fact, he had lived for hundreds of years. He lost count of his age but he could pretty much guess he was at least three hundred years old.

"I thought the angels would know the names of the people they are going to retrieve? Then again, I have no idea about angels. I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you." The boy made a ninety degree bow as he introduced himself.

"Likewise. So, why do you desire death, Tetsuya?" Akashi enquired, taking a languid sip out of his offered cup.

Instantly, the smile was turned downwards and the taller one found himself not liking that look on this stranger.

"I am diagnosed with cancer, the last stage. It has already spread to other vital organs in my body, including my bone marrow, my lungs, and my liver. My attending doctor said I do not much longer to live. The longest I could stay alive is for another week or so. I do not wish to sadden my friends with my piece of news so I hope to leave quietly without them knowing."

"But wouldn't they be even more saddened by the news of your death?"

"That is why I wish to leave quietly without alarming them. Let them think I disappeared. I do not want them to feel burdened."

Akashi hummed in response, thinking over Kuroko's answer. The other individual intrigued him in many ways. Perhaps he could amuse himself with this human?

"Let me propose an idea to you. Why not I let you live for another week to let you do whatever you like? And after that time period is up, I shall take your life."

The shorter male pondered over his suggestion before questioning, "But what is in there for you? What would you benefit out of it?"

The redhead smirked. So, this Tetsuya was not an airhead.

"Let me accompany you for that week."

"Deal." Without a second thought, Kuroko agreed to a deal with the demon, not knowing what situation had he dragged himself into.

* * *

The human never did anything interesting for the first day. He only packed up, telling the redhead he wished to live in another state where his friends would not be able to look for him and Akashi tagged along with him.

Just like that, the first day was spent with them traveling to Kyoto from Tokyo and checking into a cheap inn for the night.

The second day, they visited an aquarium because Kuroko insisted on it mainly due to the fact that he had never been to one ever since his parents died when he was still too young to understand the meaning of death. A kind grandmother had took him in as her own but she died of old age last year. Ever since then, he had been living alone in that apartment. He worked part time in a bookstore to pay for his tuition fees, food and rent. What little money left was saved and now spent for their vacation in Kyoto.

The visit to the aquarium was like a date, Kuroko had voiced out with a small smile, blushing slightly under the moonlight. That night, Akashi brought him out for an expensive dinner to thank him for the great time Kuroko had given him.

The third day, they had visited the amusement park. They went on the roller coaster once and that had made the redhead promised to himself that he would never ride one ever again. Never. He had climbed out of it with wobbly legs and vomited near a bush which was unsightly and the bluenette had the nerve to laugh at him. The laughter was like music to his ears, leaving a tingling sensation, not unwelcome. Soon, he was laughing along with him.

The next day, they had gone to the beach. Although they could not go for a dip in the freezing water, they spent time strolling and playing basketball at the nearby indoor court. There, Akashi found out how Kuroko was such a poor shooter but he was pleased with his hidden skill, Misdirection.

And the day after that, they went to the library to read books, enjoying the silence between them. The vampire got to know about the human's unhealthy obsession with vanilla milkshakes and his choice of books which was surprisingly similar to Akashi's.

The sixth day, they had progressed from holding hands since day one to kissing and then spending time in bed, not doing anything in particular. And the day ended with both of them having the best night of their life.

The final day arrived and Kuroko, still sleeping soundly, his head resting comfortably in the crook of Akashi's neck, had a beautiful smile on his face. The redhead's heart skipped a beat and that was when the vampire found out that in the span of a week, the human had made him fall in love with him. And for the whole week, he had forgotten his hunger.

The younger boy stirred from him sleep, mumbling a good morning while rubbing his eyes adorably. Akashi had kissed him on the forehead then.

The silence between them stretched for minutes before Kuroko chose to break it by saying, "I don't want to die yet, Seijuurou." The vampire had finally given his name to his lover of one night during their throes of passion.

Akashi played with the silky strand of his human's hair, thinking over their time spent together. Honestly, he did not want him to die too. But Tetsuya still had to leave if not sooner then, later because of his progressing cancer. Unless…

"I will not let you die, Tetsuya. That I promise you."

And Kuroko believed in him, even though knowing that the other was only lying to comfort him, to assure him.

But Akashi always has his ways. He placed a cold hand on the shorter male's cheek. "You will not die, Tetsuya. Not tonight. Not eternally."

He allowed his magic to flow into Kuroko, to ease his pain as his teeth scraped against the other's tantalising neck. Sinking his fangs in, he sucked and sucked, only stopping to puncture holes into his wrist and feeding it to Kuroko's lips. Eagerly, his lover drank, already knowing what his boyfriend was after last night but still chose to be with him.

Both of them sucked messily, Kuroko spilling the vampire's blood on the white sheet. Akashi could feel his Tetsuya's slowing pulse and he prayed hard. Prayed so hard that he would live and reawaken as a night creature just like him.

His heart beat stopped and the redhead waited. He waited and waited. Waited for minutes, for hours, for days, for weeks.

But Kuroko Tetsuya never woke. His body decomposed. He was too weak. He could not fight against his cancer and Akashi's blood was only enhancing the cancer, making it worse.

And when Akashi Seijuurou finally accepted the fact that his lover was dead, he had cried. Cried for nights. Cried till he forgot to drink. Forgot to nourish himself. He had spilled tears beside Kuroko's corpse. Just like that, he cried himself to his death, to his demise.

_The End_

_Or maybe not…_

The two lovers reunited once more a few years later. They met during middle school through basketball. They felt a spark between themselves when they first spoke to each other and knew that they were made for one another. Together, they spent their years as lovers till their old age, till they die once again and join heaven not only as angels but also as lovers. But that was another story entirely.


	14. Mini You

A flash of lightning and the room darkened, causing one of the occupants to make a grab for the other, only to find thin air next to him where his lover was supposed to be.

"Akashi-kun?"

Light flickered back on. Kuroko squinted to adjust to the sudden brightness and looked down when he felt an urgent tugging at his sweatpants.

Akashi-kun has shrunk!

"Akashi-kun, what happened to you?"

"Don't." The redhead's voice was stern as he glared up at Kuroko. The height difference was unacceptable.

"Place me on top of your desk," he demanded in his high-pitched voice. Damn. Kuroko could not help but felt the urge to giggle at the situation.

He allowed his captain to climb on to his palm to get to a higher position. "Akashi-kun, can I take a picture of you?"

"Your practice is doubled, Tetsuya." The other drawled, causing Kuroko to pout.

His face lit up so suddenly that Akashi had a suspicion that he was up to something. He involuntarily shivered which just suggested to him that he would not like what the other was planning.

Kuroko disappeared through the door and he could hear him knocking on someone's door. The door opened with a creak and then he heard nothing except for the sound of the door closing shut with a slam. It was eerily silent.

He shuffled his feet, not knowing what to do with his size. He could not do his homework because the pen was about his height and he would trip before he could do anything. Might as well just sit there idly and wait for the bluenette to return.

A familiar face poked in through the door of Kuroko's bedroom with a smile.

"Where were you, Tetsuya?"

"I got something for you, Akashi-kun." That piqued his interest.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Ta-daa." He produced a miniature dress, pushing it into the redhead's hands and Akashi was forced to take it. The doll-sized man stared and stared so hard in silence that Kuroko was afraid that he might pop a vein.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Tetsuya, what is this?" Akashi questioned with a calm voice. It was too calm and the cerulean-haired boy at once regretted his sudden decision.

"It's a dress," he answered carefully, slowly assessing Akashi's facial expression.

"I know what a dress is. Don't play dumb with me. Answer my question."

"B-but Akashi-kun-"

"Answer my question, Tetsuya." While I am still calm and composed.

Kuroko sat in silence before deciding on an honest answer.

"Well, it's my only chance to see Akashi-kun in a dress and I don't wanna miss this chance."

"Tetsuya, your practice has been tripled."


	15. Is That Your Voice I Hear?

Inspired by one of imagineyourotp's post: "Imagine Person A of your OTP is an excellent singer, but hides it for some reason by singing off-key. One day, Person B walks in on Person A singing in the most beautiful voice Person B has ever heard."

* * *

Whenever there was practice with everyone, Akashi would sing a few notes off-key in order not to attract unwanted attention. Really. Secretly, he was a famous singer who never revealed his face to the public before. He sold million copies of albums and held a few concerts but not a single person knew of his identity. Whenever he was on stage, he would go by the name Aka Sei. And he would sing behind a screen where people could only make out the outline of his body. Sure, there were fans who tried to break through the security forces before but of course, they failed, each and every time.

In school, there were a few girls (and even boys) who had asked him if he was the secret twin of Aka Sei's because they sounded so alike. Of course, Akashi would answer them with a smile, "Aka Sei would not have such an average brother like me, would he?"

No one discovered the double identity of Akashi Seijuurou. Imagine what the public would say if they knew Aka Sei was a high schooler and attending an average music school. It would be a total chaos. He would be getting multiple offers from prestigious music academies as if he was not getting enough of those offers from other companies to invite him to join them. Hello? He selected the current company he was working for for a reason. It was not a really high ranking one but Akashi liked their system and the staffs working there were really friendly to him regardless of his Aka Sei status. Of course, secrets in the company were also very tightly controlled and if they ever found out there was a leak, they would immediately find out the culprit and terminate the evidence.

The decision to choose an average music school was of course, opposed by his manager but after some briberies (and threats) from his part, the company relented to it and allowed him to have his way so long as it does not affect his work.

So, here he was, attending unnecessary classes which he would have aced even without the long lectures by the teachers. The standard here was quite average and the redhead found it relaxing and better than being surrounded by competitive arrogant assholes who think they were unbeatable.

The second reason behind choosing this school was due to the fact that a certain person was studying here. He had found someone really interesting during one of his concerts. It was a cerulean-haired apprentice working for his company to gain work experience. He had caught sight of him standing in front of the building, staring at the door, looking nervously around for something or maybe someone.

Akashi had approached him then, with his sunglasses and a cap on to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. And the other had mistaken him for an idol (and he had no idea he was Aka Sei!) and stuttered so badly when the redhead had asked him what he was doing there, looking all lost in front of the company building. Later, he found out that he was to be interviewed and was looking forward to gaining some work experience during the summer break.

Since then, they had started hanging out together. However, Akashi never let him in on his secret and no one in the company had bothered to tell the bluenette, Kuroko Tetsuya, about Aka Sei also known as Akashi Seijuurou.

Days later, Kuroko received a letter to confirm that he was given a chance to work there. He must be really talented then to be able to get a yes from the higher-ups. Many students or idols had tried their luck but all of them failed because they were stupid enough to be found out about their intentions and that was to meet Aka Sei. It seemed like this person had no interest in Aka Sei. Well, that is rather interesting, the redhead thought.

His friend was so elated that he had hugged him and thanked him profusely even though he had not done anything to help him.

And a week after, Akashi had surprised him with his appearance in front of his school, saying that he was going to be his classmate. From that day onwards, they adhere to each other as if they were stuck at the hips. You would never find one without the other.

Except for this evening, that is. Kuroko had told him that he was going to run an errand for his mother before he joined him for practice.

After classes, he selected an unused practice room at the end of the hallway. It seemed like almost everyone had gone home except for a few students. He strode over to the piano, hitting a few keys for inspiration and one came right away.

Sitting down, his fingers glided over the white and black keys, playing a random song from his head. Music reverberated through the room, bringing a sense of calmness to any passers-by.

Without a second thought, Akashi started filling in lyrics to the song, making it even more meaningful to be listened to. He was so focused, it was like he was drowning in his very own world and the reality was no longer his concern.

The redhead failed to realise that he was singing perfectly and he failed to realise someone might overhear him. And that someone just happened to be Kuroko.

"Aka Sei?"

Frozen, he dared not turn around to assess the other's facial expression. He was afraid to see the admiration in his only friend's face or even worse, Tetsuya might give him a look of betrayal and break their friendship altogether.

"Hey, why aren't you answering me?"

He sighed. Better now than later. He turned around, staring blankly into a pair of baby blue eyes which were devoid of any emotion.

"Are you really Aka Sei?" He repeated, his voice trembling slightly.

"Yes, I am," He answered firmly, taking in a deep breath waiting for the blow to come.

It did not come. Kuroko approached Akashi and sat beside him, leaning his head against the latter.

"Aren't you mad of me for not telling you?"

"Why would I be?" He stared in confusion at the celebrity.

"Because I betrayed you."

"There was nothing to betray in the first place, Akashi-kun. Everyone has their own secrets and I don't blame you for not telling me this important piece of information."

"But-…"

"But nothing." The bluenette was bold enough to place a kiss on the other and Akashi responded well, easily dominating Kuroko in a battle of tongue and soon after, the shorter of the two found himself pressed against the piano, panting softly from lack of oxygen.

All of a sudden, Akashi did not care if his love interest was kissing him because he was Aka Sei or because Kuroko liked him genuinely. One thing he was sure about was that Kuroko had taken the initiative to kiss him and that was proof enough that Kuroko perhaps have some interest in him and he had a chance, no matter how small that chance is, to woo the other.

But what he did not know was that Kuroko had fallen in love with him long ago, long before they met in front of the company building, long before Akashi turned into Aka Sei, even long before elementary school. It seemed like Akashi had forgotten about his childhood crush. They had crushed on one another during their kindergarten days but Kuroko only got to know about Akashi having a crush on him after they had gone their separate ways. And it was already too late to tell him because on the last day during their kindergarten days, the redhead had already moved to Kyoto and he was not even given a chance to exchange numbers so that they could keep in contact. Just like that the link between them had broken. However, Kuroko never forgot about his childhood crush. Akashi must have moved on, seeing that he did not recognise him in the slightest when they first met after so long. So, Kuroko pretended not to know him until today presented an opportunity for him to confront the scarlet-haired male and kissed him. When Akashi responded well to it, he was the happiest person on earth because he knew, he had a chance again. And this time, he would not let go.


	16. Absolute Mate

**Warning:** Mentions of torture.

* * *

They said an alpha wolf's power could be enhanced after mating with an omega. So, it was no surprise that each clan has at least an omega in it. However, some clans had more than one. It was either because the alpha do not wish for other clans' alpha claiming an omega as a mate for fear of being taken over by another clan or it was due to the fact that the alpha was greedy. There were some who mated with more than one omega in hope to have his power doubled, tripled or more but those were the ones that never lived long and died young. Their power became too great, causing their body to refuse to contain and accommodate the sudden great rise in power. And so, these clans would no longer have an alpha and the betas and the members of the clan would seek for other alphas or other clans' alphas, if no alpha were to succeed their previous leader, to protect them and their families. Meanwhile, the omegas would die along with their alphas because they said that the connection between an alpha and an omega after mating cannot be broken even by death.

The Akashi Clan was currently the strongest clan in the world and was ruled by a young alpha who was unmated. Due to the fact that his father was the strongest alpha in the werewolf empire, he was able to gather a great number of people under his protection and to serve him too. His mother was also a strong omega so that only made his father even more powerful. Together, they made a powerful son by the name of Akashi Seijuurou.

The said son was a male with crimson red hair and a pair of heterochromatic eyes. He was aged 20 when his father retired and he took over the clan. Five years later, he grew even more formidable than ever, feared by other alphas and other clans. Everyone guessed that he had found a strong mate to enhance his abilities. But they were so wrong. Only the few selected people of his clan knew that he was not mated to another. The reason for the growth of his power was all due to his own capability and he was also aided by five terrifying betas.

Akashi Seijuurou never believed in love at first sight so it was no wonder that the omegas of both gender tried to seduce him but failed even with their beautiful appearance. Most of them were idiots within or wicked with great ambition. While the rest just did not appeal to him.

That changed though as he was going out for a run in the forest that was under his ruling. No other clans dared to trespass into his territory except a few airheads who were courageous enough to step in and challenge him. Within seconds, they were quivering with fear and was forced to return to wherever they belonged with tails between their legs.

He shape-shifted into a fiery red wold, emitting a dangerous aura and began speeding deeper into the woods, hunting for preys. He would wait till his target ran ahead of him for a few seconds before he gave chase, enjoying the thrill of a hunt.

During his activity, he stumbled upon a lump which he was sure was not a tree bark. Catching himself before he could fall forward in disgrace, he craned his neck and peered at something, or rather, someone lying on the ground with shallow breathing. Upon further inspection, he found that it was a young wolf, injured with wounds which he suspected were from being beaten frequently with a whip.

The other was a rare kind of his species. He had dual-coloured fur, black and cerulean, caked with blood from his open wounds. Sniffing the other carefully, he discovered that the other wolf was an omega, an unmated one at that and also, he caught a faint scent of another alpha's. He scrunched up his nose in distaste. Omegas were meant to be treasured, not tortured and this one looked like he had been through hell.

Akashi nudged the other with his wet nose, causing the other to stir but he made no signs of waking up. Patience, the alpha told himself. He rolled the other over, this time, the blue wolf opened his eyes, letting out a whimper. And that was how Akashi found himself falling in love with the most beautiful set of sparkly cerulean eyes.


	17. Let It Go

Prompt by Kana, Inspired by ThePianoGuys' Let It Go.

**Warning:** Character death.

* * *

A sad music reverberated through the abandoned church, attracting a certain redhead to it. Peeking in, he saw a teal-haired boy playing the grand piano, his fingers dancing gracefully across the white and black keys as he swayed gently to the song. A frown marred his beautiful face showing his full concentration towards the music and his obliviousness to the world surrounding him.

The piece was beautiful but what made the music even more beautiful was the pianist himself. The way he played it, it was like he poured his soul into it.

In a trance, Akashi walked up to the figure only to be startled by a sudden slam of keys. The bluenette screamed in frustration, grasping and pulling his hair.

"That was a brilliant piece." He whipped his head around so fast that Akashi thought it might break.

"You can see me? I mean, absolutely no one has been able to see me before." The question surprised the redhead. Has no one ever notice this amazing pianist before? Sure, he has a low presence. But is that the reason?

"I can see you clearly." He reassured the other. Maybe he could be his first friend.

The other bounded over to him in excitement, grabbing Akashi's hand for a handshake.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Nice to meet you. Will you be my friend?"

Wide-eyed because he was not expecting the other to be such an enthusiastic person, the redhead nodded slowly.

"What's your name then?"

"Nice to meet you. I am Akashi Seijuurou."

"Akashi-kun, you play the violin?"

"Yes. But recently I don't feel like playing anymore because the pianist playing as my accompaniment plays like she was forced to do so. It made the whole song really bland and boring to play. We have a competition in the next month and if I don't find a replacement soon, I will withdraw from it. I had rather not play with someone who plays like a robot. It's rather hard to find someone who plays like you anymore." Kuroko guided the taller male over to one of the empty benches close to the piano.

"I'm flattered but my skills are only average. That's probably why I was assigned to the last class." Both of them took a seat on the bench while Akashi placed his violin case carefully next to him.

"Which high school are you attending? I assume you're a high schooler, seeing that you look about the same age as me."

"Teikou."

"Seriously? Why haven't I notice you before? All these while where have you been hiding? We go to the same school but we have never cross path before."

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders.

"Why are you here by the way? No one comes here anymore. They say it's haunted."

"That's probably because of me." The bluenette fiddled with his fingers nervously, staring odd into space.

"Ah. I understand."

"So, what piece are you practicing for the competition? It's the Winter Music Competition, isn't it?" He questioned as he glance at the redhead.

"Yes. I chose Let It Go."

"Really? That's my favourite song!" His face lit up as if Christmas was early.

"Yours too? I love the music. It's a really touching song."

"I know. And it makes you feel like letting everything go, doesn't it?"

"I agree."

"So, can we practice together at least once?" He made a pleading face.

Without a second thought, Akashi answered, "Sure, why not?"

"Finally! I have been searching for someone to play the song with me but no one ever notices me."

Akashi removed his violin case and placed it on the bench. After snapping open the case, he took out his violin, positioning it under his chin as he tuned the strings to the right key.

"Alright, I'll start."

The cardinal-haired male shut his eyes, took a deep breath and placed his fingers at the right position. Pressing a forefinger over the third string, he brought his bow to it, released the breath he was holding and glided his bow across, producing a note as a signal he was beginning.

He played a few bars before he opened his eyes to see his new friend's finger hovering over the keys. Akashi stopped at a rest note and let the music from the piano to fill the momentary silence between them.

The two of them played their own parts with Akashi leading the music while Kuroko fill in as accompaniment to the melody line. Their music merged so beautifully as if they were one and one could not exist without the other. The violin would sing the lyrics to the song and the piano would play alongside with him as if dancing around the violin.

The music produced was unhurried, filled with passion and played with vigour that if anyone were to pass by and hear this, they would instantly be entranced.

By the end of the song, Akashi and Kuroko were smiling so brightly to each other.

"That was fun," Akashi told the latter, bringing his violin and bow down to his sides.

"Yes. We should do that again."

They heard a distant yell, "Tet-chan! It's time to go home." They looked at each other with one last smile.

"Well, I need to get going now. Bye. See you soon." Kuroko waved to him before running to a pink-haired female who was waiting for him. The two left, leaving their footprints on the snow covered ground.

But Akashi never got to see him again. Not in school. Not in the church. The bluenette was nowhere to be found.

He later found out that Kuroko Tetsuya had died last winter and was buried behind the abandoned church from the pink-haired female he last saw left with Kuroko. She was kind enough to bring him to the teal-haired boy's grave and he almost fainted as memories suddenly rushed into his mind.

How could he forget?

Kuroko Tetsuya, his lover, had died of pneumonia last year and he, Akashi Seijuurou, could not move on without his lover had chosen to commit suicide but he failed and developed amnesia instead.

No one told him about Kuroko Tetsuya because they thought it best he forget about his significant half. They kept it a secret from him for his own good.

Akashi cried in anguish, finally understanding the emptiness he felt for the past year. It was his lover he had forgotten.

And the day he had visited him was his first death anniversary. He had come to see him for one last time, leaving one very important message behind. He had told him to let go, to let him go and move on and live life to its fullest.

Because he had one last great time with the person he loves, the ghost form of Kuroko was happy and was finally able to move on to the other side of the world. He was glad to watch over his lover for one year. One year was the limit and God would take him away to his side. And he would be reborn again some time in the future. Maybe he would be able to meet Akashi again. But for now, he was satisfied and wished to stay by God's side for a few years resting in peace.


	18. Queen of Hearts

**Warning:** Crack, mostly, I guess?

* * *

He was trapped. Curse the King of Clubs. He looked at the invitation card, stating, "OTP" in bold capital letters which he guessed stands for One Tea Party. The card was pink, decorated with flowers and ribbons and it was so unlike the King of Clubs to send cards which were so girly. So, he was kind of suspicious at first but then he thought it would not hurt to pay a visit to the neighbouring kingdom.

He had gotten permission from his dear brother, King of Hearts, Mayuzumi Chihiro to attend the tea party and the ruler of his kingdom had given him the green card to go and have fun.

So, here he was, standing in the middle of hallway like a lost lamb until he saw words floating in the middle of the air which read, "You are trapped in my castle. So, you must proceed in order to get out of here or you will be trapped in here forever." The words disappeared to be replaced by, "You have 11 tasks to complete in which in ten of the rooms, you must get a card each from the card holders of the rooms, provided if you complete their task successfully. If not, you will never be able to get all ten cards which is vital for your final task, the eleventh task."

Frowning, the Queen of Hearts wondered what the tasks it spoke about were. He hoped that they would not be too difficult because he would not want to stay a hostage in the King of Clubs' castle. His brother would be so furious and he would demand a war against the Kingdom of Clubs. That would be really bad because not only will both kingdoms sacrifice lives, his own kingdom would lose to the Kingdom of Clubs. And the Kingdom of Hearts would have to surrender more land to the King of Clubs, which he did not want to see happening.

"Are you ready?" The words questioned him. "If you are, please enter the room at the end of the hallway."

Kuroko Tetsuya walked down the dark hall, using the wall as his guide, reaching a black door at the end. Pushing it open, he entered a small room with a crystal ball in the middle of the room, sitting in front of a cloaked figure.

"Welcome, Queen of Hearts. Please take a seat." The teal-haired male bowed in greeting before planting his butt on the only other chair in the dimly-lit room.

"Now, your first task is really easy. You will be given ten questions to which you must only answer yes or no. If you say 'because', which is the taboo word, you may not get the card from me and you must proceed to the next room behind me without the card."

That sounded easy to the shorter man.

"Why are you here?"

Kuroko Tetsuya opened his mouth and almost said the taboo word. He was just in time to stop himself from saying it and he answered, "No." This would not be as easy as he thought.

"Have you seen the King of Clubs' face?"

"No."

"What is your favourite food?"

"No."

They proceeded with the next few questions until they reached the last. The figure in front of him smirked and asked, "Why do you think we should let you out?" The cloak was dropped and Kuroko recognised him as Himuro Tstsuya, Soldier #10 of the Kingdom of Clubs.

The bluenette bit his lip. He was so close to answering, 'because I need to get home or my brother would be worried about me.' Which was the normal response from him if anyone asked him the reason why he could not stay out late.

"Yes," he answered, sighing in relief when he finally completed the first task. Now he could move on to the next level. But before that, he needed to obtain a card from the other occupant of the room.

"You may take the card. It's in the crystal ball" With that, Himuro disappeared into thin air, leaving Kuroko to figure how to get his first card from inside the crystal ball.

At last, he decided to throw it to the ground to retrieve said card.

Sure enough there was a card among the shattered pieces of glass. He picked up the card and stared at the single word printed on it. It wrote '_because_.'

Shrugging his shoulders, he kept the card in this breast pocket and moved to the other door, opposite to the one he entered previously.

* * *

It led him down another hallway apparently. He looked at the abstract paintings hanging on the wall and wondered if the King of Clubs was someone who appreciates art.

Just when he thought there might be a card somewhere in the Hall of Paintings, a white door appeared to his left.

Kuroko turned the door knob, pushing the door open with a creak which caused him to almost jump out of his skin.

Peeking in, he was blasted off by the loud music which reverberated through the room. It seemed like there was a party going on.

Closing the door behind him, he approached a drunk man, asking him what his second task was. The man had answered him with a lame pun which was not helpful at all.

He decided to look around to get a clue as to what his task in the room was. Sure enough, there was a wine bottle displayed at one corner of the room. Scrutinising the label, he saw that they were telling him about his next mission.

'There is a word almost everyone in this room repeat frequently. You are only given one chance to guess it.'

Kuroko strained his ears to listen to other people's conversation. It was rude to do so but he was forced to if he wanted to get out of this noisy room, to get out of this castle.

"This cake is cakelicious."

"Do you think this is funny?"

"Where is my beer?" The bluenette moved around, squeezing in between people and listen attentively, avoiding the drunk ones. One of them almost passed out on him but his friend caught him in time, grinning at the shorter male.

"Did anyone see my glasses?"

"Wonder if the king is gonna join us."

"Are you stupid? He is a busy man."

It was a really difficult task because none of them were talking about the same thing at all. It took long enough to figure out that the word does not necessarily have to be a verb or a noun. It could be just about anything. That's right.

"The answer is 'is'!" He yelled to no one in particular but his voice was drowned in the crowd. Grumbling, he approached a sober-looking woman, tapping her on the shoulder.

"Hello, do you know who is in charge of handling my second task?"

"What second task?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I was given tasks by the King of Clubs to complete."

Recognition dawned. "Ah. So, you're the Queen of Hearts then?"

He nodded uneasily.

"That would be me. I'm Riko Aida. So what is your answer then?"

Opening his mouth, he was about to give his answer but then she had to interject.

"Hey, why not you join us instead and forget about the task?"

Frowning, he said, "The answer is '_is_'." She pouted at the clear rejection to her invitation, handing him a card. He flipped it over and read the code. This must be a joke, to have a code consisting his answer previously.

Nonetheless, he slipped the card behind the first card and moved to his next destination. Honestly, if the first two tasks were that easy, he would have no problem getting out before nightfall.

* * *

He entered a vast room with a human-sized shogi in front of him. Grimacing, he strode over to the 'king' piece and stood there. He was not good at shogi even though he understood the basics of it. This would turn out badly. He should not have underestimated the King of Clubs after two simple tasks. The previous missions were just warm-ups, to prepare him for what was ahead. This would be something the king would do.

"Greetings." A green-haired man at the other end of the board said, fixing his glasses. He was holding a poker card with the Queen of Hearts on it.

Eyes narrowing, he was forced to look away by the other man clearing his throat.

"Is there anything wrong with my lucky item?"

Kuroko shook his head. "So, what am I supposed to do here?"

"As you can see, this is a human-sized shogi in front of you. If you win against me, you may get the key to the card stored within your King. And no, you can't break the shogi piece because it is made with steel on the inside."

The teal-haired male huffed. Busted.

"So, I'll allow you to start first."

At first, he thought the shogi pieces might be heavy if he pushed them since they were made from steel. Surprisingly, they weren't. He pushed his knight forward.

"Smart move. It seemed like you are no rookie like Akashi had estimated you to be. Then, I shall not go easy on you."

Who was this Akashi person? He had not met anyone by that name before.

They did not play for long before Kuroko was in danger of losing. He had fewer pieces than the other but he was no Queen of Hearts if he had any thoughts of letting the opponent win.

A few more moves and he said, "Check."

"I have underestimated you, foe." Midorima, the other man's name he learnt was, spoke. "I am trapped by your generals, it seems."

Kuroko gave him a blank stare.

"I have been too lenient on you." A piece of the cerulean-eyed man's general was captured and he no longer had the upper hand. Biting his lower lip, he moved his rook forward.

The game soon ended with Midorima cornering Kuroko's king. But what he did not know was that his opponent had lured him into a trap.

"Checkmate, Midorima-kun."

The bespectacled male smiled a small smile, offering a hand to him. He took it in his own and shook it.

"Good game."

Kuroko only nodded.

"Now, I understand why Akashi is interested in you."

Question marks appeared above Kuroko's head. That person's name again. Just who was this Akashi person?

"You surpassed everyone's expectation. I pray that you would be able to complete all tasks." Midorima passed a golden key to the bluenette.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed before he went to retrieve his third card. He unlocked the wooden door and then the steel door with the same key. Sure enough, there was his next card, lying upwards with the word, '_AkaKuro_' on it.

Currently, he had three cards. Another seven more to go.

* * *

The next room held a table at the corner, facing the window and two chairs. One of them was occupied by a dark-skinned man with blue hair. He was holding an ecchi magazine and he did not even realise the Queen of Hearts entering. It seemed like he was too absorbed into looking at his naked girls.

"Please give me the next task." His voice startled the other and the gangster-like man hid his magazine behind him in embarrassment.

"Don't tell Akashi I was reading a magazine. I'm supposed to be reading documents."

Akashi-san must be an important person if this person mentioned the name just like Modrima-kun had.

"I won't." It was not like he knew that person at all.

"Okay. I shall deliver your next task to you. Akashi said and I quote, "Complete the crossword puzzle on the table and Daiki will hand you the fourth card." End of sentence. So, here's the puzzle." The man tapped on a paper in front of him.

Kuroko took a seat opposite of the taller male, picked up the pencil and started working on the crossword puzzle. Most of the questions were basketball-related, a game he was very passionate about but he had never been able to dunk before because he was short. How he wished he had the other's height, he thought as he glanced at the other, who was now busily reading some important papers.

He looked at his questions again, filling in the answers. There were difficult questions but he managed to answer them alright until a certain someone started distracting him by commenting about his short stature.

The cerulean-haired male smiled but his smile did not reach his eyes.

"Do you want to die?"

And that shut the other up.

Seriously, why was this idiot here?

The silence did not last for long though.

Aomine Daiki was sighing too loudly all the way that Kuroko had a hard time concentrating on his questions. The last time he sighed, Kuroko almost broke the pencil into two.

The other groaned, tossing the documents to the table.

Irritated, the shorter male picked up one of them and read it over. There were so many mistakes. It was a proposal. Why would that Akashi let this idiot handle such important documents?

"Here, let me help you. Let's go over this quickly."

"Really? That would be great. Thank you! You're my life saver." The dark-skinned man hugged him but the sudden thunder outside made him release Kuroko so quickly as if the thunder would strike him. Which was weird.

The two went over the documents with the bluenette's aid and they were done an hour later. Kuroko had almost forgot he was supposed to complete the crossword puzzle. However, he guessed that the documents were actually part of his task too because they were related to his kingdom.

He continued to finish his puzzle and let the other checked his answers when he was done.

"Thanks a bunch for your help, kiddo. Here's your card. Good luck!"

With that, the other man disappeared through the door he had entered from.

His fourth card wrote, '_absolute_'. What was so absolute?

* * *

"Welcome, welcome, Queen of Hearts to my territory." An ebony-haired man ushered him in, pushing him into a chair, patting him on his shoulder.

"Let's play a game of poker. If you win, I'll give you a kiss. I'm sure Midorima-kun won't mind." The other was grinning so widely Kuroko wondered if it hurt.

"But I don't want a kiss," he deadpanned.

The man pouted. "My name is Takao. What's your name, Chibi-tan?"

"I'm not small and why should I give you my name?"

"But I gave you mine," he whined.

Kuroko sighed. "Kuroko. Call me Kuroko."

"Okay, Kuroko-tan! Let's give you the next task." Takao took out a box of poker and spilled the card on the table. He shuffled the cards and dealt the cards between them and another two person who appeared out of nowhere.

He stared. They did not just appear out of nowhere. And here he thought he was the only one with that ability.

"You need to win against all three of us or you'll never get out of here," Takao said in a sing-song voice.

He flipped open his cards. They were…okay. Not too bad but he wished he could have better cards. Seeing the other three men were all having neutral expressions, their card must be not that good either. Or maybe they were just pretending.

Takao started with a straight, causing the other two occupants of the room to sweat-dropped. They passed and Kuroko too.

The game went on and it looked like Takao was winning seeing that he had the least cards just when Kuroko decided to spread five cards on the table, smirking. It was a straight flush. Everyone else in the room groaned. All along, Kuroko had the best cards out of all of them. Now he had only one card left. He placed it on top of the rest of his cards, smiling smugly.

"I win." Kuroko extended his hand out for his card.

"I demand that we replay!" Takao demanded, throwing his cards on the desk.

Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. He would not mind another game or two. After all, the outcome would be the same because how could a mere soldier of Clubs beat the Queen of Hearts? The answer is, he won't ever be able to. Not in this lifetime. Nor the next. Nor the next next. Well, forever.

Grumbling, the dark-haired male handed the bluenette a card with the word, '_rule_' on it. He was half way there now. This is getting interesting. He wondered what his next task would be.

Kuroko exited the room happily.

* * *

He was getting tired of this already. He wanted to go home and crashed into his four poster bed and have a good night's rest. But here he was, stuck in another kingdom, completing tasks. He could escape through the windows but he suspected the King of Clubs would be smart enough to place guards all around the castle. When he went to check, his suspicion was confirmed. The castle was heavily guarded, not to prevent anyone from entering but to prevent him from escaping.

He entered a rainbow-coloured room which hurt his eyesight really badly.

A person stood in the middle of the room, clad in armour with a long blade by his side.

"Pick up your choice of sword and fight me, that is your task. If you manage to wound me even in the slightest, I will give you your next code." The man pointed to his left where a number of swords were hung on the wall.

Kuroko approached them, testing a few swords before selecting a light one. He swung it around and then nodded to himself. This would do, though he wished he had carry his very own sword with him. But who would bring along their sword to a tea party, right?

He bent forward in a ready stance, his sword in front of him.

The other person, Nijimura, smirked, beckoning him to attack and so Kuroko charged, their swords clanging against each other. The shorter of the two pushed forward, causing the black-haired man to backed a few steps before he started putting all of his strength to trip his opponent. Kuroko almost lost his balance when Nijimura decided to plunge his sword forward, almost scratching the other on his cheek but the bluenette was quick enough to counter his attack.

The way they fought was like two person dancing to a non-existent music that it would leave anyone mesmerised if they were to watch the two fight against each other.

The two opponents' skills were almost on par except Kuroko had an upper hand when it came to height. His centre of gravity was lower and he was able to duck to avoid the other's sword and he swung his own blade, his blunt end hitting the other on the knee, causing the other to fall over, dropping his sword with a clatter.

Kuroko pointed his sword at the other's neck. Nijimura's startled face morphed into a smile.

"Now, do you yield?"

"Never."

The taller male pulled out a dagger and managed to wound Kuroko in the cheek.

"I win," he said as he watched blood trickling slowly down the bluenette's cheek.

Kuroko wiped the crimson fluid against the sleeve of his shirt, his expression blank as ever.

"You should check your knee."

Nijimura inspected his knee which was not protected with an armour. But how? The Queen of Hearts managed to scrape him in the knee. There was dried blood soaking his torn pants.

Grousing, he tossed a card to Kuroko who thanked him with a bow.

"Now, get a move on. Akashi doesn't like waiting for too long."

Kuroko looked at the card. _Kingdom_.

* * *

A blonde-haired male bounded over to him, shaking his hand vigorously with a face-splitting grin which reminded of the person who had played poker against him. What was his name again? Taka? Takou? Tokou? Whatever his name was, maybe this person is his non-identical twin.

"Kurokocchi!" He squeezed the teal-haired man in a tight hug.

"Can't breathe," Kuroko said, his face turning blue from lack of oxygen. At once, the other person released him but he was still smiling so gleefully as if nothing could bring down his mood. Not even the rain.

Kuroko sucked in air, fanning himself. Some people just do not know what it meant by personal space, do they?

"Kurokocchi, I'm so glad that you're here!"

"Do I know you?"

"You're so mean," The other cried out, sobbing in the corner of the room. Kuroko ignored him and looked around. There was a pearl in the middle and probably a hundred of empty shells on the table next to it. He approached the glass housing the pearl and caught side of a piece of paper. It read, 'Pick the right size of seashell for this pearl. You are given three chances to choose. If you fail, the pearl will explode along with your card.'

Staring at the numerous seashells in horror, how was he supposed to know which was the right size? This is ridiculous. Unless…

"Hey, what's your name?" The blond looked up at him with his crying model-like face. Such a waste of beauty.

"It's Kise! How could you forget about me? You're so mean! Why is everyone so mean to me?" Because you're annoying.

"Kise-kun, I didn't forget you. I was just pretending." Honestly, who was this Kise guy? However, he would not be surprised if he had forgotten this person's existence. He sure can be irritating.

"Kurokocchi…" The other's eyes were sparkling so brightly which reminded him of a dog. Oh, how he wished he could put a collar around the other's neck.

"Before you come and hug me, do you know which seashell belongs to this pearl?"

"Of course! It's this one over here." Kise picked up one shell in particular, showing it to Kuroko. The bluenette swore he could see ears on the other's head and a tail wagging behind him.

The pearl fitted nicely in the seashell and it glowed. The two stared at it for a long time.

"Akashicchi said you could keep it if you succeed this task." Kuroko stopped wondering who this person named Akashi was. Instead, he kept the pearl close to him with a small smile.

"Oh yeah. Card, card." Kise rummaged around in his bag which appeared out of nowhere, pulling out a piece of card, handing it to the cerulean-eyed male.

'_Shall_'. It sounded like shell.

And when Kuroko left, Kise waving him with a handkerchief, wishing him luck, there was a sudden hiss in the room,, causing the occupant to freeze.

"Ryouta..."

"Y-yes, Akashicchi?" The blond cowered in the corner.

"You're supposed to NOT help him answer the question."

The bluenette could hear a distant cry but he ignored it. Kise-kun was annoying anyway. So, he has no desire to help him.

* * *

The eighth room he entered, he almost had a heart attack. A fire-breathing dragon stood in the middle of the room in all its glory. His eyes were golden and piercing as if it could look into Kuroko's soul. He felt exposed and he involuntarily shivered.

A munching purple-haired man was sitting at a corner calmly as if he had no care for the world. He had bags of sweets scattered around him and it was a wonder if he did not suffer from diabetes. And that person looked gigantic. Did he grow on sweets or what?

"Are you the Queen of Hearts?" Kuroko had a hard time understanding him because his mouth was filled with a large lollipop. And it looked like he had no intention of letting it go either.

"Nice to meet you." He bowed in greeting.

"Aka-chin said you need to tame him and put him back to his cage." The giant pointed at the dragon and Kuroko gulped. Among all of the tasks, this was so far the most difficult and he dreaded what would come next.

He approached the scarlet dragon slowly, putting his hands up in a gesture of surrendering to the creature. The dragon snorted, swishing its tail around and thumping it against the floor, making the ground shook. It was a surprise the room did not collapse.

Kuroko held out a hand like he had watched his brother did before when he wanted the dragon to answer to him. But those were blue dragons and they were friendlier creatures compared to red dragons.

Shutting his eyes to prepare for the worse, he waited for the dragon to crawl over to him. It stared at Kuroko for a while before deciding to ignore the human. It was not his master so why should he answer to him?

Huffing, the bluenette neared the dragon and scratched it on his belly, sending a delightful shiver down the dragon's spine. He had seen his brother did that and he was told that dragons like being stroke that way. And it was a secret between his brother and him. It would be a taboo if anyone else were to know about that and the dragons might succumb to the evil.

The creature purred under his touch and followed him when he strode over to the cage. The dragon did not wish to be caged again so he stood stubbornly at the gate.

"Hey, I promise to come play with you next time, alright? Be a good boy and go in please?" Kuroko whispered, caressing the dragon's scales.

As though it understood him perfectly, it went in obediently and let Kuroko latched his gate.

"Eh. You managed to tame him." The purple-haired man said lazily as he stood beside him, eating a bag of potato chips. His sudden appearance shocked the bluenette.

"Here you go." He handed a card to Kuroko.

The words written on it was, '_the_'.

* * *

He entered a pink room filled with flowers of various types and colours, He recognised some of them were from his kingdom. He picked up a red rose and a few blue hyacinths, arranging them in a bunch. He secretly learned to arrange flowers since he was young when he had free time so he knew which colour goes best with which and how should they be positioned.

He turned around to see a pink-haired woman staring at him, amused by his action. "I've never known any boys who would appreciate flowers before."

She jumped off from the table and glided over to him gracefully, with her long gown flowing behind her.

"My name is Momoi Satsuki."

Kuroko gave the bunch of flowers to him, making her giggle behind her hands.

"Thank you." She took them from his hands and placed the flowers in a vase, admiring it.

"Uh…" She looked over to him, placing a finger on her lips. "Shh… Just watch."

He waited for something to happen and was surprised by a music floating in the air in the background. He looked at the flowers and they were singing.

They spoke of stories from the past, of their kind owner who comes to see them every day and shower them with love and a lot more. Each song was beautiful and it sent a sense of calmness to the bluenette.

The female moved towards him. "Here's a hint for you to figure out on your own."

He turned in her direction, showing her he was paying apt attention to her.

"Something you brought along is a code. And no, they're not the cards given to you after you completed the tasks."

He tilted his head. Something he brought along? But he did not bring along anything except himself and his clothes. It couldn't be clothes, can it?

"My shirt?" he enquired. She chuckled.

"No."

Realisation dawned upon him.

"Is it my invitation card?" he questioned.

She nodded and he took out the invitation card which had three alphabets on the front cover. At the back of it was the address of the Kingdom of Clubs and nothing else. So, he had assumed that it stood for…

"It says _OTP_. One Tea Party?" Kuroko asked, slipping the card back into his breast pocket. It was fortunate he had brought it along with him or he would be stuck in this castle forever.

Momoi laughed, explaining to him, "OTP means one true pair."

"Oh." That was peculiar. However, why would the king sent something like that? Surely, the woman jested.

* * *

A handsome man with cardinal hair was standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling window, admiring the night sky with twinkling stars decorating it.

Kuroko knocked on the oaken door to announce his arrival. Somewhat this person had this authoritative air around him and he briefly wondered if this person was the king himself but decided against the idea.

"Ah, you have arrived." The man turned to look at him with heterochromatic eyes, his golden eye reminding him of the dragon he tamed hours ago.

"So, what is my second last task?"

"Pick a suit which you think would suit my taste." The redhead said with a gentle smile. He gestured towards a huge walk-in wardrobe to his right.

Kuroko stared agape at the huge selection of clothes available. Even his brother did not possess that many clothes. And most of them were expensive suits.

He had a hard time deciding which one would the other like but he was told to take his own time to choose.

Finally, he opted for a simple black striped suit with a white dress shirt made of silk and a blood red bow to match it.

"Good choice. Now, feel for the pockets." The man had entered the wardrobe to see how he was doing.

The bluenette did as he was asked and found a card in one of the pockets. It said, 'AkaKuro'. It was his second red-black card and it got him thinking what the two colours meant.

"Now, rearrange the ten cards you have obtained, that is my last task for you."

Kuroko spread the cards out in front of him on the floor and started combining the words which did not make sense to him until the other man gave him some help.

"Now, what does it say?"

"AkaKuro Shall Rule The OTP Kingdom Because AkaKuro Is Absolute."

The redhead produced a ring to him on bended knees. "Will you, Kuroko Tetsuya, Queen of Hearts marry me, Akashi Seijuurou, King of Clubs?"

Kuroko did not know what to say. So, all this while, the king had no intention of releasing him at all but the way he propose to him, luring him in, involving him in dangerous situations such as facing dragons and fighting with swords, was romantic. If he were to marry this person, his life would be much more interesting than being trapped in his own castle.

"But I barely know you?"

The redhead smile, "That's why I'm going to court you and make you fall in love with me."

"Alright. Only after you complete five tasks for me, Akashi Seijurou." The king raised an eyebrow.

"Number 1: Embrace me. Number 2: Kiss me on my forehead. Number 3: Kiss me on my eyelids. Number 4: Kiss me on the cheek. Number 5: Kiss me on the lips."

"Consider it done."

And they lived happily after.


End file.
